A Dragon's Heart
by dragonslayer27
Summary: Natsu and Lucy just began to figure out their feelings for each other when they are pulled into a dangerous conflict that endangers not only their lives, but possibly the entire world! NatsuXLucy
1. The Unexpected

**Chapter One: The Unexpected**

Lucy screamed as the pink-haired mage slammed into the boulder near her head, shattering it to pieces.

"N-Natsu? Are you ok?" she squealed as the said mage started pushing rubble off himself.

"Ugh…what the hell are these two?" Natsu growled, glaring at the two sneering figures ahead of them.

"Ahahaha….so he's a legendary Dragon Slayer, huh?" one of the figures chuckled. "Guess they're not that special lookin' at how weak you are!"

"Shut up!" Natsu roared as flames burst all around him, "I'll show you the true power of a dragon!"

He stood about a head taller than Natsu with jet black hair and purple streaks in them. His attire was a brooding black; clad with snake-skin boots and a contrastingly white jacket with sleeves torn off. It was topped off with fingerless gloves on both hands.

"Hmm, really? How scary." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as what seemed like shadows began to flicker at his fingertips.

Natsu noticed this and took a protective step in front Lucy and growled aggressively, showing his more pronounced white canines.

_Wh-what is that power? _Lucy thought, _He fights like Natsu or Gajeel would, with Dragon Slayer magic, but…it feels different…and that other one…._

Lucy's gaze dropped to the second man while a maniacal grin spread across his face.

Though considerably shorter, he was no less intimidating as he was as wide as the other was tall. Standing at only waist level to his partner, the man was very plump but had thick bands of muscle wrapped around his arms. His head was shaven bald, with a menacing face. Also, like Natsu, his canines were very pronounced but his were a sickly hue of yellow.

He laughed as a snake-like forked tongue slithered in and out of his mouth.

Lucy shuddered just looking at him.

"This was far easier than we expected." He hissed, looking up at his partner, "And he is far weaker than I thought as well. He is not necessary for our plans."

"Say what?" Natsu was fuming.

Lucy's heart dropped to her stomach. She didn't like this feeling; the look in their eyes burned with malice, and an evil aura poured out of them like rushing water.

The black haired man smiled.

"I agree. Eliminate him, but leave the girl. Someone must tell his friends what happened." At that the duo began to roar with laughter.

"Natsu wait-!" Lucy shouted, but a little too late.

The fire mage leaped at the two enemies, both hands ablaze. The black haired man flicked his wrist and shadows enveloped his hand. He lunged at Natsu with inhuman speed.

"What the-?" The man's shadowed fist connected with Natsu's face with such a force that sent him plummeting into the ground.

Natsu coughed up blood as he struggled to his feet, swaying a little to the side. Before he could react, another shadow fist connected with his stomach, making him cough up more blood as he was launched into another boulder.

"Natsu! Ah!" Lucy flinched as she tried to stand up only to fall again. _Gahh my ankle! _she thought, gripping it slightly.

Natsu burst from the rubble and charged the shadow wielder.

"Fire Dragon's" he shouted as he sucked in a huge breath. "ROAR!"

A blazing jet of flame erupted from Natsu's mouth, shooting toward his opponent. Reacting faster than what seemed possible, the black haired man crossed his arms in front of him and a shadow wall sprung up, completely blocking the fire attack.

"What-?" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, another giant fist covered in rock slammed into his back, sending him into the air. Before he could recover, Natsu was sent crashing to the ground again by another rock-fist.

"Natsu!" Lucy could only watch in horror, unable to help, as her closest friend was tossed around like a rag doll.

Natsu slowly tried to get to his feet. _Dammit…_he thought. He could feel his strength evaporating.

"I'm getting tired of this," the black haired man grunted. "finish him."

The other man chuckled as he slammed his fist together. Rocks began to float up into the air and fuse with each other into a crude spear. The short, fat man sneered.

The spear sped toward Natsu with uncanny accuracy. He tried to react, but he wasn't fast enough. The spear impaled him right through his chest.

Time seemed to freeze. Lucy's eyed widened in horror. _No…_

Natsu's limp body fell to the ground, his eyes dazed and unseeing.

A heart-wrenching scream, full of anguish pierced through the silence.

"NATSUUU!"

* * *

><p>Alright! So Chapter 1 is finished. Hope you guys liked it.<p>

Chapter 2 is in the works and it should be up soon.

Hope you guys aren't mad about Natsu. This story is just getting started! xD

Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. A New Quest Begins!

**Chapter 2: A New Quest Begins**

Lucy lurched up from her bed, sweat beading on her forehead. She frantically looked around her. This was her room, she was in bed, nothing seemed different but…_Why did it seem so real..?_

"Hey Lucy!"

"Kyaaa!" she screeched, promptly falling off her bed in a face-plant.

"Natsu!" she shouted, rubbing her sore nose as a blue cat with white wings flew in through the window landing next to her.

"The way you fell off your bed was very uncool, Lucy." The blue cat said nonchalantly.

"Shut up Happy! Like there's a cool way to fall off a bed!" Lucy glared at them both. "And what did I tell you about coming in through the window? Use the door for once!"

The pink haired mage just sat on the windowsill, grinning broadly at the blonde key holder.

"But that's no fun Luce," he said happily "besides, we should do a job today! That last one we did didn't turn out so well…"

Lucy winced as she remembered the burnt remains of the town she and Natsu were supposed to be protecting.

"Aye…" Happy said, rubbing the back of his head. "We ended up owing them more money than the job was worth…"

" That's exactly why I shouldn't go with you two." Lucy growled. She was still annoyed at the pair for barging in as they did.

"Aw don't be like that, Luce."

Natsu bounded off the windowsill, landing right next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. Lucy suddenly felt heat flood her cheeks as his face came within inches of her own.

"We make a great team!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his arm, trying to hide the blush she knew was growing on her face.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Great! Now get ready and let's get going already before all the good jobs are gone." Natsu got up and walked out of her bedroom, Happy floating closely behind him.

Lucy sighed. She had noticed how the panic she felt earlier had abated the moment she saw his face, but there was still an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_It…it felt so real. Who were those two? And Natsu…he's here right? So that means it can't have been real if he's here! But then, why do I have this feeling…? _

As an image of Natsu's limp body flashed through her mind, Lucy shuddered violently.

_No! _She thought, shaking her head. _He's here and alive! That's all th-_

A large crash sounded from where Natsu and Happy just walked off too, interrupting her thoughts.

Silence followed for a few moments after.

"Natsu, I think you broke it." Happy's voice chimed.

"Me? But you were the one who picked it up!"

"Aye. But you got excited and tried to grab it."

Natsu made an exasperated noise somewhere between a gasp and a gargle.

"That's because you said it was cool!"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did! You were like 'Natsu, this looks cool!'"

"That's not a good reason for you to get all excited."

"So you admit you said it!" Natsu shouted, triumphantly.

"Nope."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she listened to the entire argument from her room, feeling the anger and irritation coming back.

_They'll never change…_she sighed inwardly as she got up to see what they had demolished this time.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked briskly through Fairy Tail's double doors, Natsu and Happy trailing sluggishly behind her both supporting large, swollen red bumps on the side of their heads.<p>

A raven haired man clad in only his boxers snickered at the sight of a defeated Natsu.

"You two pissed Lucy off again? Man, you never learn." Grey said, laughing.

"Eh? You say something pervert?" Natsu glared. "Try putting some clothes on, snowflake."

"What'd you say flame head?"

"You wanna go perverted popsicle?"

Fire and ice stared each other down, tempers flaring. They tensed ready to lunge at each other when a single voice rang out.

"Natsu! Grey!"

They both froze, fear slowly creeping onto their faces as they turned to see who had spoken.

A girl with scarlet hair wearing Heart Cruz armor was striding towards them, pulling a mountain of luggage behind her.

"You two quit your senseless fighting already!" Erza shouted. "We have a job to do!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Natsu and Grey said, simultaneously.

"About time…" Lucy sighed, eyes narrowing. "So Erza, what's this job about?"

"Do we get to beat up some troublemaker?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"If anything, _you're _the troublemaker Natsu." Lucy said pointedly, flashing him a quick glare.

The excitement left Natsu's face in an instant, replacing it was a small pout. Grey laughed at him behind Erza's back.

"Well," Erza stated. "Some ruins have been excavated near a town and it's thought to contain some really rare treasures or historical artifacts."

"Sounds like a pretty good deal." Grey said. "What's the problem?"

"The town keeps sending groups to investigate the ruins and bring back anything they find, but each group keeps disappearing."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the ruins are…are haunted?"

"It's hard to say…" Erza said, thoughtfully. "The only person to make it back was from the first group, but he has no memory of what happened to him or his group within the ruins."

"Maybe he ate a bad fish?" Happy nibbled on the fish in his hands.

"I doubt that would lead to memory loss!" Lucy snapped.

"You're so mean, Lucy…"

"Anyway," Erza said, cutting in. "Our job is to figure out who or what is behind all of this, put a stop to it, and rescue the missing townspeople from the ruins. It may not be haunted but I suspect powerful Dark Magic is at work here."

"You said 'who or what?'" Lucy asked, staring blankly at Erza.

"Mhm."

"Wh-what if it's a…" Lucy gulped. "G-g-ghost?"

"So we beat up the ghost." Natsu said.

"Like it's that easy!"

"Why not? I'll just burn it to a crisp!" Natsu smiled evilly, fire flickering at his fingertips.

Grey laughed. "It'll take more strategy than that, Natsu."

"Let's get going guys, we mustn't keep our client waiting." Erza started to walk outside the guild.

"ALLLRIIIGHT! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he ran after her. Lucy, Grey and Happy followed close behind.

A small man sat on top of the railing on the second floor, looking down at the group excitedly leaving for their mission, his face grim.

"Master Makarov, is everything alright? You look troubled." asked a young, beautiful girl with white hair.

"Hmm? Oh it's you, Mirajane…" replied Master Makarov. "No, no. Everything is fine."

"Master, I can tell when you're not telling the truth." Mirajane smiled. "Please tell me what is bothering you?"

Makarov sighed. "While I doubt these ruins are haunted," he grunted. "it still makes me uneasy. Those kids might be taking on much more than they expected."

"This is Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Grey we're talking about here. I'm sure they can handle anything that comes their way." Mirajane smiled reassuringly. "They are a great team. It's why you chose them in the fight against Oracion Seis, was it not?"

"That may be so, but I fear that this challenge will be far greater than the Oracion Seis."

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock.

"Master, what do you know about these ruins?"

"Let's just hope that I am just being a worried old fool." Makarov's eyes darkened. "If these ruins have any connection to what I think, we will all be in terrible danger."

* * *

><p>"Aw! Do we have to take a train?" Natsu whined, already turning a slight shade of green.<p>

"We can't there by foot. It'd take us days! Our client wants to see us tomorrow." Erza sighed in annoyance. Natsu's motion sickness can be more than troublesome.

Lucy giggled as Natsu's face turned a deeper shade of green.

"Don't get sick before we're even on the train!" Grey shouted.

"C'mon, let's get going." Erza said. "We don't want to be late."

Erza strode into the train as the rest of the group followed. They found a small isolated compartment in the middle of the train and took their seats. Natsu trailed far behind them, wobbling towards the compartment. He plopped in the chair beside Lucy and let his head fall back against the window heavily.

Lucy sighed. "Do you really have to get like this every time you're on transportation?"

"Ugh…uhh…hrmf!" was Natsu's reply, his face turning pale as the train started to move.

"I guess it can't be helped…"

They sat in silence for a while, each member consumed with their own thoughts. The train hit a bump and Natsu flew forward, his head falling onto Lucy's lap.

"Natsu! What are y-?" Lucy stopped as she saw his face contort in pain as the train hit another bump. Her hand quickly flew to his forehead. "Natsu are you ok?"

The instant Lucy's hand touched his forehead, Natsu seemed to relax. Lucy smiled warmly as Natsu let out a sigh of relief as she began to softly run her fingers through his unkempt, rose-colored hair.

_He looks like he's feeling a little better. _Lucy giggled as Natsu shifted his head so that it was completely on her lap. When he accomplished this, he sighed again and a content smile spread on his face.

_He's so cute like this… _Lucy felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks as she continued to stroke Natsu's hair. She was completely unaware of everything around her but the pink-haired mage in her lap.

Erza raised an eyebrow as she watched this unfold, curiosity growing within her. She had never seen Natsu act this on any sort of transportation, but here he looked as if nothing was bothering him. Erza glanced at Lucy's blushing face, then at Natsu's content smile then back at Lucy. A small smile began to tug at her lips.

_Well, this is interesting…_ The train jolted to a stop, pulling Erza out of her thoughts. She took note that Natsu hadn't reacted at all to the sudden movement of the train.

"We're here guys. Let's go meet with our client." Erza said. Lucy snapped back to reality when she heard Erza's voice. She quickly stood up, letting Natsu's face slam against the wooden floor.

"Oww! Lucy! What was that for?"

"Ahh sorry!" Lucy called nervously as she quickly followed Erza and Grey off the train.

"What's with you?" Natsu asked as he followed her shakily. "You're all red."

"It's nothing!" Lucy said shrilly, quickly turning away from him as she felt her blush deepen. She sped up to catch up to Grey and Erza.

Natsu turned to Happy, looking bewildered. "Lucy's acting pretty weird."

"Aye."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they stood in front of a fountain in the middle of the town.<p>

"He's late!" Erza growled.

"Relax, he probably got caught up with something. He'll get here eventually." Grey waived his hand dismissively.

"But still, Erza's got a point. It's been an hour already and I want to get this job over with." Lucy mumbled.

"Please excuse me being late."

They all turned toward the voice to see an old man hobble to them.

"I had fallen down the stairs and couldn't get up for a while. My name is Fermon. I take it you are the mages from Fairy Tail?" the old man said.

"Yes we are," Erza said. "I think we have enough information for the mission. You want us to find and exterminate what is causing these disappearances and, if possible, rescue the missing town people?"

"That is correct." Fermon nodded. "But that can wait until morning. We will not send you out to these cursed ruins at night."

Lucy blinked. She hadn't even noticed the sun was already setting. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would be unwise to face whatever may be lurking in those ruins in the dead of night."

The way she said that sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

"We have your rooms ready for you. In the morning when you are all well rested, you can venture into the ruins."

They all nodded in agreement, eager for some rest.

* * *

><p>Far above the unsuspecting heroes, a large furry foot stomped on the edge of a cliff. A tall dark figure loomed over the town and smiled, bearing sharp white fangs.<p>

"Ahh, so the Master was right after all. The Fairies have taken the bait. Looks like the fun can finally begin."

A deep laughter rumbled from his throat as the sun finally set, cloaking the town in darkness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 up and running! Hope you guys like it.<p>

I'm working to get chapter three up as soon as possible.

Please read and review!


	3. Despair

**Finally uploaded guys, sorry about the lag!**

**I was stuck doing a lot of things and I didn't find enough time to write.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Despair<strong>

Natsu extended his arm and a bright ball of flame ignited just above his palm.

"There," he said. "That should give us some light."

Lucy looked further into the cave and saw nothing but darkness. An ominous breeze seemed to flow from the cave, making Lucy shiver.

"It doesn't really help us; the light's radius only extends a few feet ahead of us." Erza said. "Still, if the rumors about this place are true, it's better that we have light. Be prepared for any kind of ambush. Whoever or whatever keeps taking the townspeople probably won't want us messing things up."

Lucy gulped and slid closer to Natsu, gripping the back of his vest. He turned around and flashed her a quick grin.

"Don't worry, Luce. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lucy looked up and returned a small smile, feeling the tension slowly leave her body. _Right…there isn't a reason to be so freaked out, everyone is here with me and Natsu can-_

An image of the two figures from her dream flashed through her mind. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she remembered Natsu's defeat…is limp body sprawled on the floor.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" Concern Natsu's face. Lucy snapped back to reality when she heard his voice.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." She faltered, glancing down uncomfortably.

"Relax." Natsu chuckled. "Like I said, I'll protect you!"

"Sure, if you don't need protection yourself hothead." Grey sneered.

"Shut it snowflake!"

"Enough!" Erza shouted. "We can't afford to waste any more time here. Let's find the missing townspeople. Natsu, light this and we'll use it as a torch. That way you don't use up too much magical power."

Natsu placed the ball of flame on the stick Erza was holding out.

"Now let's go!" Erza marched ahead.

Lucy's eyes trailed on Natsu's back. _Natsu…what if you're the one we can't protect?_

* * *

><p>Fermon looked out at the town from his office window. He didn't even take notice to the humanoid lion standing by his desk.<p>

"Do not ignore me, Fermon. I made my presence quite clear when I came in!" growled the lion.

"I know you did." Fermon said, not bothering to turn around. "You're odor was a strong enough warning without you crashing in here like a wild animal."

"Don't talk to me that way! Just because the master asked us to help you out doesn't mean I have to take orders from you!"

"Oh, I believe it does mean precisely that, Fang." Fermon's cold glare sent chills down his spine. Fang looked away in defeat.

"I see you've learned your place. Good." Fermon smirked. "Isn't it ironic how your Master gave a cat, a dog's name? Seems he thinks you are nothing more than a pet as well."

Fang growled is soft defiance. Fermon's smirk grew.

"Now, don't you have some Fairies to catch? Also, that flying blue cat they left behind, make sure he doesn't cause any problems. I don't care if you put him in a cage or a boiling pot; just make sure he's out of the way."

"Yes sir." Fang said through gritted teeth.

"Good, now go. Send in the other two, I have many things I need to discuss."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is everyone? We've been walking in circles! It's a damn labyrinth down here!" Natsu shouted.<p>

"Wow." Grey said. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you knew the word 'labyrinth.'"

Lucy and Erza sighed as Natsu glared at Grey, ready to retaliate. To their universal surprise, Natsu just sighed and turned away.

"C'mon. Let's just find these missing people and get out of here. This place is giving me a bad feeling."

Erza, Lucy and Grey all glanced at each other, shocked.

"Natsu" Erza began. "What do you mean-?"

She stopped short as a bright light shone as the rounded another corner.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

Surrounding them was a huge underground coliseum. Old bones and rusted armor littered the floor. A rancid smell filled the air, and the temperature was extremely cold. It was so humid the air seemed to weigh them down.

"What the hell is this?" Grey said. "This isn't like any cold I've ever felt before."

"This smell…" Natsu mumbled.

"Someone's approaching!" Erza hissed. A deep laughter echoed through the coliseum.

"Well done, Titania. I would expect no less from Fairy Tail." A large, humanoid lion emerged from the darkness. "I am the great Lion Knight, Fang. It is very unfortunate that you ran into me Fairy Tail."

The lion let loose a hearty laugh. His golden armor clinking as his body shook.

"Where are the townspeople?" Erza asked as she exquipped into her fire armor.

"I let them all go. They weren't needed now that you are here!"

"What do you mean? Why did you take them in the first place?"

"To lure you here of course." Fang laughed.

"Well here we are!" Natsu shouted, bright red flames engulfing his fists. "And now we're gonna take you out!"

Natsu charged at the lion, fists blazing. The lion laughed as he easily sidestepped Natsu's attack and countered with a bone crushing punch into his stomach. Natsu crashed into the wall behind Lucy.

"Natsu!" she shouted and ran toward him.

"Dammit…" Natsu growled below his breath.

"Relax, Salamander." Fang said. I am not here to fight, at least not yet. I came here with a message."

"Why lead us here, into a bunch of ruins for a stupid message?" Grey asked.

"Because," Fang smirked. "This is a great burial ground for you."

"Burial ground?" Erza shouted.

"Oh, yes. I don't plan on letting you leave here alive." Fang slammed his fist into the ground and the whole coliseum began to tremble. "My message is this: War will soon converge on your guild, and if you refuse to take part, then the First shall be punished! Oh and don't worry about letting your guild know, that blue cat of yours is already carrying the message."

"Wait!" Natsu shouted. "What have you done with Happy?"

The lion once again let out a hearty laugh as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait!" Natsu tried to give chase but the coliseum's ceiling gave in and the ruins began to collapse on top of them.

"We have to get out of here!" Erza yelled. The group began to run back the way they came, dodging falling rocks and debris but soon the amount of debris was too much and they were buried along with the ancient coliseum.

* * *

><p>Mira glanced at the entrance to see a tattered Happy slowly hover in. She dropped her tray of drinks and ran towards him.<p>

"Master come quickly its Happy!"

Makarov bounded from the top railing next to Mira, who was now cradling Happy in her arms.

"Happy! What happened? Where's everyone else?" she asked frantically.

"Nat….Natsu…" Happy said weakly, losing consciousness.

"Happy? Happy!" Mira yelled. Makarov put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry he's not dead, but he needs medical treatment right away." He reached down and pulled away the note that was stuck to Happy's arm.

"We shall go to war, Makarov. If you refuse, the First shall perish." Makarov grimaced as he looked down at the note.

"What does that mean Master?" Mira asked.

"It means what I feared earlier is true." Makarov glanced darkly at the rest of the guild. "Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Grey might not be coming back…"

* * *

><p>Fermon looked on at the rubble and ruin. "Fang seemed to have done his job well. Now on to the next phase of my plan." He began to laugh maliciously as he walked away.<p>

From the center of the rubble came a burst of flame. As the rubble gave away, an ice sphere came into view. Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza emerged from the ice.

"Ugh" Erza grumbled. "Thanks Grey. That was close."

"It was there…" Natsu said. "She did that, but how?"

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Those bones and armor…the burn marks…a dragon did that."

"What? But dragons have been missing for over seven years!" Grey said.

"Yeah…but this one is different. She was always different."

"Natsu, you're not telling us everything." Erza said. "And I think this is something we need to know."

Natsu sighed. "Before Igneel left, he told me about this sapphire blue dragon who had a heart as evil as you can imagine. In legend, only two dragons were enemies of the world."

"There's another evil dragon?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. "But Igneel didn't tell me anything about the other one. It seemed to bother him a lot."

"Well, what of the sapphire one?" Erza asked.

"She worried Igneel as much and she angered him. He said she caused despair wherever she went."

"Sounds like she had problems." Grey said. "But each dragon has unique powers, right? Like you with fire and Gajeel with steel. Those skeletons were burned."

"Yeah, they were." Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him confused. "But Igneel is the fire dragon. How can this dragon be fire too?"

"Igneel called her Hydra. She is also fire dragon but her fire isn't normal. It's a blue flame colder than ice and it blazes brighter than the sun."

"That sounds extremely powerful. Imagine a dragon slayer of that level." Erza said.

"No, Igneel said she hated humans. She'd never train one."

Erza rubbed her chin. " Another question is what that dragon was doing in the coliseum or how long ago it was."

"It was only a few days ago. Those skeletons are very recent, and Hydra is out there somewhere." Natsu said.

"Why did that lion drag us down there then? Do you think it was coincidence?" Lucy asked, fear slowly creeping into her.

Erza shook her head. "No, it wasn't. He knew exactly where to lure us. That guy was insanely strong. If the people he works with are just as strong as him if not stronger then we have a huge problem on our hands. And if that dragon is working with them, then these guys might be the worst enemies we've ever faced. This might be a war we can't win."

Lucy shivered. "That can't be. There has to be something we can do!"

"There is." Natsu stood up, and started to walk away. " I'm going to find Hydra and take her out."

* * *

><p>So I'm officially back and writing.<p>

Again sorry for the lag and I know this chapter seemed a little fast and Natsu was OC but I needed that to set up what I'm planning.

Please stay patient!

Please read and review!


	4. Snow Peak

**Hey there everyone! I know it's been such a long time since I've updated anything and I am sincerely sorry to everyone who has asked me to continue and have been wanting to read on and find out what happens. I've been going through a lot for a really long time with school, work and a ton of family issues. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! I'm going to really try and continue this story and see it through to the end.**

**Also thank you for all the support you've given me even when I wasn't writing and the positive feedback I got from all of you.**

**Alright! I know its been a long time coming but here is Chapter 4! I really hope you guys like it.**

**All rights to Fairy Tail are owned by Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Snow Peak<strong>

"Natsu, wait!"

Erza stood next to Gray with her arms crossed.

"If Hydra is as powerful of a dragon that you say she is, then we can't blindly rush out to battle her. We won't stand a chance!"

"We can't just let her do whatever she wants!"

"I'm not saying we do nothing, but we should head back to the guild and inform the Master about what happened here and figure out what we should do next. Remember, that lion warned us of an impending war against our guild."

"She's right hot-head." Gray interjected. "If we go off chasing that dragon, and Fang and his allies attack our guild while we're not there to warn them that definitely wouldn't be good."

"Damn" Natsu growled.

Lucy stood there quietly. She couldn't help but feel that the lion Fang and the dragon Hydra were both connected, as well as the two people from her dream. She clenched her fist against her chest as her eyes started to water.

_If those two are allies of that lion and somehow connected to that dragon, then going after it could mean that Natsu will-_

Natsu was stomping on the ground in frustration, with tiny flames erupting from his mouth.

"Yea…you guys are right. We need to let everyone know what happened here." He sighed and looked toward Lucy "Hm? Hey Luce, what's wrong?"

Lucy glanced up at him to see his brow scrunched in worry with a small frown on his face.

"I'm fine." She shook her head. "I agree with Erza, we should go back and figure things out from there."

Erza nodded. "Right. Now let's get going so we don't miss the train"

"Train?!" Natsu doubled over.

"Oi." Gray said.

Erza suddenly threw a dagger into nearby bushes.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The bushes rustled and a small squirrel quickly jumped out and ran deeper into the trees.

"It was just a small animal." Lucy said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Right…I must just be on edge after everything that happened." Erza shook her head. "Let's get going before it gets too late. We still have to make sure all the villagers made it back safely."

The others nodded and they started walking back towards the town. Erza looked back at the bushes and narrowed her eyes.

_I could have sworn I sensed something…malicious there. Something was watching us…I'll keep it to myself until I'm certain. _Erza turned away and followed after the others.

When they were out of sight, the bushes rustled again and a woman with silver hair and a large katana strapped to her back stepped out and smile after Erza and the others.

"Oh~" She grinned. "She almost got me there. Fairy Tail might be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

><p>Natsu burst through the double doors.<p>

"Where is Happy?! Is he ok?"

"He's fine Natsu, he's resting in the back with-"Natsu was already running towards the back before Mira could finish.

"Sorry Mira-san." Lucy bowed her head.

"It's understandable." She glanced at the three of them. "What about you? Are you three alright?"

"Yea," Gray was rubbing his shoulder. "Just a little banged up."

"Gray," Mira smiled. "Your clothes."

"Gah!"

"Gray-sama!" A blue-haired mage tackled Gray.

"Juvia!" Gray struggled to get up.

"Juvia is upset that you didn't take her with you on your mission!" She pouted.

Gray looked at her and stopped struggling slightly. "S-sorry. Next time."

Lucy sighed as Juvia began to squeal with glee and hug Gray even tighter. She walked away and followed Natsu into the medical room. There she found Happy sitting on one of the beds, with his head bandaged up while he was nibbling on a small fish. Wendy and Carla sat to his right.

"Happy! Are you alright?" Natsu asked loudly.

"Aye!" Happy continued to focus on his fish.

"He's fine." Wendy giggled. "He just needs to rest for a bit. Carla and I will watch over him from here, don't worry Natsu-san."

"Thank you, Wendy, Carla." Natsu sighed in relief.

"Lucy-san! Are you ok?"

"Mm." Lucy smiled. "I'm fine. It's good to see you two!"

Carla smiled and flicked her tail. "You two look tired. You should go get some rest."

Just then Mira opened the door.

"Natsu, Lucy, the Master would like to speak to you."

They nodded and followed Mira out.

"Rest up Happy!" Natsu called back. "Don't worry, we'll take care of everything! Those bastards won't get away with this!"

"Aye!" With his fish now gone, Happy was busy staring at Carla dreamily.

Makarov was sitting on the bar waiting for them.

"Hello Natsu, Lucy." He greeted when he noticed them. "I've already spoken to Gray and Erza. They told me everything that had happened. Natsu, are you certain that the scent you smelled was indeed the dragon Hydra?"

"Yea, there's no doubt about it." Natsu nodded. "The scent was definitely dragon and the feel of the flames were just how Igneel described them to me."

Makarov nodded, seemingly deep in thought. Lucy glanced between him and Natsu.

_What's going on here? _She didn't like the atmosphere the two of them were creating.

"I need to think this over for now." Makarov sighed and downed his mug of alcohol. "Natsu, Lucy there are many forces at work here and they can threaten much more than just our guild or even Fiore."

Lucy shuddered at the ominous statement. Natsu clenched his fists and looked down to the ground.

"For the time being, let's be grateful that all of you returned relatively unharmed. The two of you should get some rest, it's getting late. I will speak to you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking on the edge of the river as always and Natsu was on her left, staring distractedly at the ground as they walked.<p>

_I wonder if he's alright. _Lucy frowned.

When they reached her apartment, Lucy turned around to invite him in but before she could say anything, Natsu quickly gave her a hug.

"N-Natsu!"

"Sorry Luce." He said as he let go of her. "I'm glad you're ok. I promise, no matter what happens in the future, I will protect you."

"Natsu…" Lucy smiled softly. "Hey you know, you're free to sleep on my couch tonight if you don't want to be alone. I know it must be weird without Happy."

Natsu shook his head. "I'm fine. Goodnight Lucy."

He turned around and walked down the steps and away from her apartment.

_Natsu_, _everything is bothering you a lot more than you're letting on isn't it?_

Lucy sighed and unlocked her door. She stepped inside and dropped her bag on the couch and headed for the bathroom to start the bath.

_I've never seen Natsu this way. He's always been so care-free and optimistic._

Natsu's limp body flashed before her eyes and she gripped her towel tightly.

_What if that happens? What'll I do?_

She shook her head furiously, driving that thought out of her mind.

_No! It won't happen. I won't let it._

Lucy began to strip down and slowly got into the bath. When she finished she wrapped a towel around her and began to dry her hair as she walked into her bedroom.

_Don't worry Natsu. I'll protect you too. _Lucy changed into her pajamas and didn't realize how tired she was until she plopped herself onto her bed. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up early that morning still feeling a little groggy and tired. She stretched and tried to roll over to the other side of the bed but she bumped into something warm. Lucy froze and her heart started beating faster. She braced herself then leapt out of bed and tore the covers off.<p>

Natsu was laying there snoring and slightly drooling on her pillow.

"Natsu!" Lucy kicked him in the face.

"Oww! Lucy! What'd you do that for?" Natsu was rubbing the swollen red spot on his cheek.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?!"

"You said I could spend the night!"

"On the COUCH! And that was when I offered, you can't just sneak in here and sleep in my bed when you want!"

"Sorry Luce." Natsu grinned. "I changed my mind after I got home but by the time I got here you were already sleeping and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you, so I just laid next to you."

Lucy sighed, her anger slowly ebbing away at the sight of his crooked grin. Then, a small blush crept up on her cheeks.

_I just spent the entire night in the same bed as Natsu._

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked, noticing her red color.

Lucy covered her face and quickly turned around.

"I-I-It's nothing!" She said frantically as she rushed out the room, almost tripping over her own feet. "I'll go make us some breakfast!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy entered through the double doors of the Fairy Tail guild and was immediately called over by Makarov.<p>

"Natsu! Lucy!" He waved them over. To his left were Erza, Gray and Juvia.

"Alright." Makarov said in a serious tone. "Now that all of you are here, I can explain what's going on."

"Is everything alright Master?" Erza asked.

"There have been several sightings of a blue and silver dragon up at Snow Peak."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"With everything that has happened, I want the five of you to go there and see what you can find out about these sightings. It seems we have a new enemy bent on going to war with Fairy Tail and we need to find out if that dragon is allied with them."

"Master, what should we do if we meet the dragon?" Erza asked.

"We'll take it out!" Natsu slammed his fists together.

"No!" Makarov said gravely. "Do NOT engage with this dragon. I don't know if it's actually Hydra or not but I do not want any of you risking yourselves unnecessarily. This mission is strictly for gathering information."

Makarov sat there staring at them with a serious look. They all glanced at each other and nodded.

"Good. Now go, I'm counting on all of you."

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Juvia left and began making their preparations.

"Stay safe, my brats." Makarov said after them.

* * *

><p>"Kyaa!" Lucy slipped and fell in a face plant on the ground. Juvia stood behind Gray snickering.<p>

"Rah!" Lucy grumbled as she got up. "We've searched out here for hours and there isn't any sign of life let alone a dragon. And it's freezing!"

"It's not that bad." Gray said.

"Say that with some clothes on!"

"Gah!"

"She was here." Natsu sniffed the air. "Hydra was here. Her scent is still pretty recent."

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. A loud BOOM resonated through the mountains and large amounts of snow began rapidly falling toward them.

"Avalanche!"

They all jumped in different directions to avoid getting buried. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into his chest.

"I've got you Lucy!" He shouted as a wave of snow covered the both of them.

When the snow and dust cleared, Natsu and Lucy found themselves alone near the edge of a canyon.

"Natsu, where are we?"

"I don't know…" Natsu growled. "Damn! How did this happen?"

"We all got separated." Lucy glanced around nervously. "Where did everyone else go?"

Natsu sniffed the air. "I can't smell them. I don't think they're anywhere near us."

"That's a pretty good sense of smell you've got there!"

They both quickly looked toward the source of the noise. Standing there was a man in all black clothing with a white sleeveless jacket. He had jet black hair with purple streaks and standing next to him was a short plump man about half his size.

"We've found you." The short man hissed.

_Oh no… _Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu stepped protectively in front of Lucy.

"My name is Tobi." Hissed the shorter man, prolonging the sound of the _s._

"You can call me Ren." The man with the black hair said. "And we have a proposition for you, Natsu Dragneel."

"Proposition?"

"Yes." Tobi smiled, baring his yellow canines. "Our master would like you to join us and help destroy Fairy Tail!"

"Like hell I will!" Flame surrounded the pink-haired mage. "I won't let you lay a finger on Fairy Tail!"

Ren chuckled. "It doesn't matter if you come willingly or not. You will help us annihilate Fairy Tail."

"Natsu don't!" Lucy shouted, but it was already too late Natsu lunged at the two of them, anger blazing. Tobi reacted first. He clenched his fist in an upward motion and a pillar of stone shot out from the ground, colliding with Natsu's face. Before he could recover Ren punched his chest with a shadow fist, sending Natsu crashing into a tree.

"GRAHH!" Natsu roared and let loose a powerful jet of flame from his fist.

_NO! If this continues Natsu will-_

Natsu growled and leapt at Ren with both fists ablaze. They were soon locked in combat, with flames and shadows dancing around them. They seemed evenly matched, countering each other blow for blow, but then Ren jumped backwards and a stone fist connected with Natsu's stomach, sending him a few feet backward. Natsu remained on his feet but he faltered and coughed up blood from the impact.

"It's over." Ren pulled back his arm and shadows swirled around his hand. He thrust his arm forward and Lucy stared in horror as the shadows raced toward Natsu with overwhelming ferocity.

"NO!" She screamed. _I won't let you kill him! _Lucy gritted her teeth and leapt in front of Natsu. She shrieked in pain as the shadows enveloped her, losing consciousness as she slammed into the ground. She bounced once and then slid off the edge of the canyon.

"LUCYY!" Natsu fired a huge blast of fire, sending Ren and Tobi flying several feet backwards. He ran toward where Lucy fell and jumped over after her.

Ren and Tobi slowly got to their feet and walked over to the edge of the canyon.

"Master is going to be upset." Tobi fidgeted nervously as they looked down into the dark abyss.

"Maybe." Ren smirked. "But in the end its two less obstacles we have to deal with. Even if the survive the fall, there's no way they can survive what lurks down there."

* * *

><p>Will Natsu and Lucy be alright? What happened to Erza, Gray and Juvia? Find out next chapter!<p>

Again I really want to thank everyone for being supportive and encouraging me to write! I appreciate all of you!

Please read and review! Til next time! :)


End file.
